The Atlas Knight
by Blackhawksniper
Summary: A young man turned vigilante as a means to find justice for his family, has left his home kingdom of Atlas, and heads to Vale to join Beacon Academy. Through loss, he will form bonds. Through pain, he will grow stronger. Through loneliness, he will come to lead others. Through heartbreak, he will find love. This is the story of the Atlas Knight. Canon pairings for the most part.


**Author's Note: Well, I've finally decided to return to the wonderful world of fan fiction. I've been a fan of RWBY for a good while now, and have gotten this story in my head that I absolutely just had to share.**

 **Updates, for the time being, will NOT be on a set schedule like some other authors have, just due to my random work environment. However, I will be posting as much as possible, hopefully one or two chapters a month at least.**

 **On that note, I hope you enjoy the story of the Atlas Knight!**

The Atlas Knight

Prologue

A steady wave of sleet fell across the city from the night sky. The light of the fractured moon struggled to bend around the clouds that tried to hide its face from the northern-most kingdom on Remnant. In the outskirts of the city, far from the prying gaze of Atlas Academy, three men steadily made their way towards the warehouse district, each carrying a pair of cases filled with high quality dust.

"Man, this weather freakin' sucks," one of the men complained.

"Yeah, I know this stuff is important and all, but why did we come all the way to Atlas to grab all this crap? There's tons of dust that are of as much quality as this in Vale. Plus, it's warmer! You'd think that Torchw-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" the bigger man in front of them yelled, as he whipped around to face them, "Don't mention the boss' name here, we don't need some snooping wannabe hero linking us to him."

The two loudmouths looked to each with slightly more serious faces and nodded, as they quickened their pace to the warehouse, completely unaware of the shadow that followed them from the rooftops. A few minutes later, they arrived at the meeting point warehouse and looked around for a moment before stepping inside. They strolled with smug faces as they brought their cases full of dust into the middle of the room, and propped them open for the rest of their gang to see.

"*whistle* That's quite the haul there, Fred," one of the waiting thugs had spoken to the larger man that had just returned.

"Sure is. You'd think Atlas would have state of the art security systems or whatever, guarding their stores, all we had to do was open up the front door and waltz right in to take whatever we could carry."

" **Any door can be walked through, if it's already been unlocked."**

Everyone in the middle of the warehouse froze at the dark voice that seemed to resonate all around them. The lights over their heads started to flicker faintly, before blowing out completely. Soon, all 12 of the men Junior hired out to Torchwick were alone in the middle of the vast warehouse, with a single light illuminated over their bodies.

One of them had his rifle out and was sweeping any spot he could, movements almost frantic, "Who the hell is this guy?"

The men started to murmur amongst themselves until they heard metal crashing in one direction. Spurred on by the suddenness, several open fire on the area while the rest drew blades and hid behind them. Though none could prove it, each one swore they saw some shadow moving when the muzzle flashes went off, spraying dust rounds everywhere.

After they had their fill dumping entire magazines to one spot, the large man gained his nerve back and rounded everyone together, setting two men with the assault rifles on point, while everyone else formed up behind them. They steadily moved forward towards the area where the sound originated from, when one of the thugs in front tripped and fell. A flashlight shown towards his legs and they saw he had gotten tangled in some kind of wire. As he tried to untangle himself, the wire suddenly went taught, and he was pulled at an alarming speed through the group and into the shadows behind them. His screams disappeared as soon as he passed through the only remaining overhead light.

"Murphy?...Murph?" one of his comrades called after him.

The group quickly moved back into the light and formed a circle around each other. As one goon turned on his flashlight, a dark figure shown in the beam and quickly grabbed for him. Everyone turned at the noise and saw their comrade dragged into the shadows, struggling against a seemingly invulnerable force.

Everyone was truly panicking now, one by one, four more men were picked off from the group as it become tightly close on itself. Suddenly, they heard a scream from above as a flailing body came flying down from the ceiling and stopped just above their heads, suspended by another cable. But as soon as the body stopped, their attention immediately went to the dark figure that had suddenly appeared in the middle of them. Not risking friendly fire, they moved in with their blades towards the dark demon that was tearing them apart. No blade hit home, no movement wasted, no thrown punch ever touched him, as he replied with brutal force. For a few moments, the warehouse was full of nothing but the sounds of blunt for trauma.

And then, there was one.

The big man who tried to lead the group to safety had quickly become the last man standing. With a pained grunt, he pulled out his dust pistol and pointed it straight at the 'demon's' head. As soon as he pulled the trigger, the dark figure simply batted the gun upwards and the dust round tore through the final light, bathing the warehouse in darkness. The man blinked rapidly, trying to gain some sight back in the near pitch blackness, and that's when he saw the eyes.

Bright, piercing, blue eyes that were narrow in focus right at him. It was such a brilliant light, the man swore that they were some kind of LEDs. He didn't know how right he was, terrified of little more than a pair of lightbulbs. The dark figure now had him in his grasp and lifted him off the floor by the throat, with a single hand.

 **"I know you work for Torchwick. Tell me where he is."**

"I don't…know…anything…ugh…"

 **"Don't lie to me! Torchwick has been dealing with the White Fang. I know he doesn't risk scroll calls. Tell me!"**

"Ack! Vale! Urk, he's in the city…of Vale…he works in the warehouse district there…please, that's all I know!"

 **"Thank you."**

With a hard hook to the face, the tall man promptly went to slip, as the figure let him drop to the floor. He turned and looked around at his work through his visor, then tapped a few commands on his wrist-mounted scroll.

'Not sure I like the new voice modulator, I sound like I'm choking on marbles or something. Probably thought I was some kind of demon,' he mused to himself before the sound of bullheads suddenly surrounds the place, and certain annoying female voice rang over loudspeakers.

"We know you're in there, come out with your hands in the air!"

Winter Schnee stood in front of her armed escort of Atleasian Knights, as well as several law enforcement humans within the Atlas military. The massive door of the warehouse opened up, and she tightened the grip on her cutlass, before a smirk came across her features.

"Well now, isn't this interesting. Once again, we find the Atlas Knight at the scene of the crime. This time, I'll personally see to it that you are dragged to General Ironwood in chains, criminal."

"You have never been able to link any evidence of any crime to me as of yet, Schnee. And that's even if you were capable of catching me," the Atlas Knight replied back, in a now more computer sounding tone.

He dashed through forward straight towards the Atlas Specialist, deflecting her saber via his gauntlets and pulling her sword arm behind to send her spinning, then pulled out his own sword from the sheath on his back and began tearing through the droids that backed her up, for whatever that was worth. Running in between a pair of bullheads, for they couldn't risk crossfire, he pulled out a grapple gun from his belt and pulled himself up to the rooftops.

As Winter regained her bearings, she looked around for any sign of her quarry, and the sole glimpse she caught of the Knight, was his silhouette against the now visible moon, before disappearing into the night.

 _15 minutes later…_

The knight stood on the roof of the CCT overlooking the city for a few moments, before removing his helmet, and letting his dark hair blow into the wet breeze. The face underneath the helmet belonged to a young man who, in public at least, went by Kanan Hawkins. For three years now, he has trained, has learned, has adapted, and has _survived_. Kanan fiddled with his scroll has looked into the details of the kingdom of Vale.

'Hmm…Beacon, huh? Never went to a combat school, but I should still be able to get in, based on what I can do now. Besides, the one thing Atlas has gotten right about me, is that I'm nothing more than a vigilante, but as a Huntsman…so many doors could open…and it would make hunting down the White Fang that much easier on me…alright then.'

Slipping the helmet onto his head, and with one final look over his home for almost 18 years, the Atlas Knight leapt off the tower and dove down into the night life of Atlas to prepare for his journey to Vale. He was almost ready, he knew it, to finally seek justice for the wrongs done to him and his family. Torchwick was but another step to take on his quest…

…to kill Adam Taurus.

 **A/N: Done and done! Phew, this was probably going to be my most difficult chapter, as I have to figure out EVERYTHING from scratch, but with this out of the way, we can move on to the introduction of the Atlas Knight to the world of RWBY that we all know and love. If you feel, please leave a review to tell me what you think. Cheers!**


End file.
